


Perfect Red (PREVIEW)

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Depressed!Light, Depression, Other, a collection of one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu





	Perfect Red (PREVIEW)

**01**

* * *

 

Light remembered the first time he ever touched the death note.

It was a feeling no one else would ever understand. 

A rush of adrenaline at the thought of killing the guilty piece by piece. The thump, thump beating of his heart at the thrilling sensation of killing once, but thrice in one setting. 

The dinner he ate that night was promptly thrown up by the alleyway. Light held a hand over his heart. ‘ _I...I really killed s-someone. And not just one, but five! N-No, I have to calm down_ ,’

‘ _After all, I’m Kira now_.’ With this thought in mind, he left the alley with Ryuk in toe.

\---

“W-Why’re we here, again?” Sayu asks, curiously, as Light holds her hand and they sit across from each other at the cafe. They order two cups of coffee.

“Because we’re a family, remember? Besides, it’s about time you and I need a break from school.”

“Y’know, Light…” Sayu says, as they sit down opposite each other. “It’s been awhile since we last hung out together like this as brother and sister, you know? I kinda forgot you even...cared…” She immediatedly covers a hand over her mouth, and her eyes widen at the realization what she just said, but the damage is already done. Light makes a move to stand up, but 

_ Sayu kicks him on the groin under the table.  _

Like any normal man, he doubles over in pain. It hurt like hell, honestly. “I-I didn’t mean it like that, Light! _Geez_! I’m just worried about how distant you’ve become over the years, OK?” She crosses her arms and pouts, averting her eyes. “And so have Mom and Dad. W-We all love you, you know? That’s why we….I…”

She doesn’t finish her sentence. Instead, her face contorts and she cries. Her small frame is shaking.

“T-this is so stupid...crying over you…” she sniffles, sobbing.

“Y-you were always a big brother to me….a-always looked up to you...like I loved you…”

Light feels empty. 

\---

L handed him a teacup.

Light slapped it away.

L reached out a hand and eyes him; seemingly concerned.

“I need some space,” he replied tersely, “so leave me alone.”

“I won’t, though,” L swivels a chair and takes a seat. “I understand things have...changed. Light. Your problems are therefore automatically mine, whether you like it or not. So, please stop being so stubborn and work with me here. Ahem,  _ cooperation _ .”

 

Light hissed, when L yet again looked at his cuts.

 

“How long have you been doing this.” It wasn’t a question, but a demanding statement. If L wanted to play this little game, then fine. He’d play, too. It wasn’t as if he hasn’t done this before. He knew how to handle him.

“For years. Whenever I feel like it. Can I go, now? I’d rather not talk about this.” He made to stand up, but L tugged at his sleeve. Shooting him a glare he sat back down. “Good. I’m still not done interrogating you, yet. I’m going to ask you some questions and you’ll answer them. Watari, can you make a coffee? Actually, a double? This’ll probably take awhile.” The old man left the two alone, and L started on Light.

“Now, again,  _ how long have you been doing this _ ?”

“I told you already!” Light spat, “The only reason why it’s becoming a habit lately is because I’ve been stressed, OK? You’d be, too, if you were accused of being a mass murderer all the time. Think of how it feels every day to be told of something you didn’t do! It’s the only way I can release myself, so just let it go!”

“...” L was still silent, staring at him sympathetically. Light rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at anywhere but him. “I think I understand. I’m sorry that you’re a suspect of being Kira. But, so are a select few others. You’re going to have to deal with it for the time being until we catch him. Do I make myself clear?” Light nodded grimly and crossed his arms, obviously tired of fighting with the detective.

“Alright, then. As for your cutting, well, you’ll need time to heal and recover, so I’ll let you off the hook for a little while. For now, just work at home and school. We’ll wait for you.”

Light and L drank their coffees in silence.

****  
  


\---

Light walks around school, with his head hung high and mighty. That’s what’s he supposed to do, keep up the reputation. Be all mighty like the son he is, but deep down inside he felt so, so small. 

His hands shakily holds the razor, and is about to slit his arm, when….

L forcibly grabs his arm, and pulls up the sleeve. And, there they were, old and new cuts etched onto his skin. At how deep they were, they’d probably scar. He didn’t care about that, though.

“Light--you--

Said man threw him a hateful glare and tugged down the sleeve angrily. He then left with a heated look and slammed the door behind him.

“What was that about?” Matsuda asked weakly. No one answered him. 

\---

He was losing life. So, so much of it. But, the pain felt good. Pleasurable, even.

“Why aren’t you eating, Light?” His mother asked at the other side of the door. She knocked repeatedly,

“Please, Light.”

He didn’t care. No, not even a bit.

“ _ Please _ .” her voice pleaded, begged. She never once stooped to such a level. Until now. Shakily, he opened the door and forced a smile and saw her puffy, red eyes and tear stained face. She wrapped him into a hug.

“W-what do you want?” he cursed himself for the stammer, but he felt so nervous right now. 

“I made your favorite. Chicken with curry to the side with miso ramen and rice.”

He nodded, feeling numb, as he went down the stairs.

 


End file.
